killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Support Trooper
The Support Trooper specializes in firing the VC9 Rocket Launcher. He is not a very big threat when on his own, but when he's joined by regular troops the Support Trooper is a force to be reckoned with. They are specifically trained to take out armored vehicles and large clustered up enemy infantry, and often found fighting from elevated positions and longer ranges. Analysis The Support Trooper uses the VC9 Rocket Launcher, and will only fire it from a distance. He knows that close-range shots will cause the splash of the explosion to damage or kill him as well, so he'll very rarely fire when close. The few occasions when he does fire a rocket from close range are typically unintentional, such as when he has already committed to firing and then you've rushed in and closed the gap, turning and intended long-range shot into a close-range shot. If you get close to a Support Trooper he will immediately turn and try to put distance between you and him. If you get close to the Support Trooper after he has already crouched down and is preparing to fire, he'll sit there in the crouched position for a few seconds, meaning you have caught him off guard and you're too close for him to fire the deadly rocket. If you give him enough time, he'll get up from his crouch and try to run to a safer location. When the Trooper is standing and you approach, he will turn and run whenever possible. However, if he becomes cornered, he will eventually resort to a powerful melee attack. The Support Trooper's melee attack is exceptionally strong and can kill you with one hit. Because of this, you should make sure that you only rush the Trooper when there is an obvious escape route for him. Once he becomes cornered, he will fight at close-range. The Support Trooper will not hesitate to fire at you when you are at a distance. The rockets are very deadly, and at close quarters it can mean Game Over rather quickly. An easy way to avoid fire is to take crouching cover or move away when he fires. When you crouch down, the Trooper will not fire at you since he knows your cover will block the rocket. You can remain attached to cover while you're crouched and still peek over the top. The Support Trooper will fire as soon as you take a peek. Since you're not standing but remaining crouched, the rocket will fly harmlessly overhead. This allows you to hold your ground while you watch the fire-works go by and then gives you the chance to take your shot at the Support Trooper while he reloads. The only time crouching cover is not a good idea is when there is a wall or other structure close behind you. The explosive splash from the rockets has a good range and the Support Trooper won't hesitate to shoot the wall behind you in order to catch you in the splash. So when taking cover, make sure the area to your flanks and rear are clear and can't be targeted. The best approach to taking out a Support Trooper is to run to their location for an R&K or R&G attack or kill the Support Trooper first before engaging other enemies. As you are running towards them, they will often crouch down and prepare to fire. To avoid this, stay to the right or left side of the Trooper's aim as you run. Once he commits to the crouch, watch out for the rocket launching and then move either right or left to have it fly harmlessly by you. In doing this, you can easily run straight at a Support Trooper, dodge his rocket, and then knife him as he is trying to reload. Alternatively, taking a Support Trooper out from a long-range is also an excellent tactic. The M82 is great for long-range sniping shots, as are the StA-14 and VC32 Sniper Rifle. If you have your own VC9 Rocket Launcher, then don't hesitate to use it as well. Finally, a well timed grenade or a round from the M327 Grenade Launcher are also great options. Category:Helghast Category:Killzone 2 enemies Category:Killzone 3 enemies Category:Killzone: Mercenary enemies Category:Helghast Army